eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Firm
The Firm (aka Walford Investments) is a gangland organisation that operated in the 1980s, 2003 and Post-2005. They were a very powerful and feared crime organisation. Storylines The Firm was established sometime between 1970 and 1985. Den Watts, a local publican of The Queen Victoria, used to go to school with several of The Firm's members. 1980's Trevor Smith was wanted by the police for the armed robbery of a bank in Walford. Trevor has the protection of the East End criminal organisation known as The Firm. They contact publican, Den Watts, and instruct him to hide Trevor in his pub for several days, in order to escape the police. Den is against this, but he has little choice in the matter. The Firm repay Den the favour by ceasing demanding protection money from Albert Square multi racial tradespeople such as Ali Osman, Naima Jeffery and Tony Carpenter. In 1988, Den Watts sold the Vic to Frank Butcher. The Firm henchman Brad Williams offered Frank some investment in The Vic but Frank refused. After Den left the Vic, he helped run Strokes Wine Bar in Turpin Road, Walford. He became involved in the Firm, as they owned Strokes. In July 1988, Den torched The Dagmar, Turpin Road, but initially manipulated The Firm member Brad Williams into doing it. The Firm was against this and when the police suspected they were involved in the fire, The Firm demanded Den to take the rap or The Firm would have him killed. Den spent time in Dickens Hill Prison. The Firm still believed the best Den Watts was a dead Den Watts. In February 1989, Den is awaiting trial and is kidnapped and ambushed but later escaped. He met Michelle Fowler again by the canal but was shot by a member of the Firm who had a gun in a bunch of daffodils. Den actually survived and went on the run, living in exile in Spain. Strokes closed down at the same time and The Firm withdrew any dealings they had with Albert Square and moved their dealings to another area. The Albert Square locals could breathe a sigh of relief. A senior member of the gang, Mr Vinnicombe was soon killed, his teeth bricked and he was dumped in the canal. It was his body who was believed to be Den's when found in May 1990. Mr Vinnicombe was killed for failing to kill Den, he had been ordered to shoot Den dead but as the gun may have just had one bullet, he said that Den survived the shooting and escaped. Jack Dalton had Mr Vinnicombe killed for messing up the planned murder of Den. 2000's In 2003, Jack Dalton had been the boss of The Firm for 14 years since the death of Mr Vinnicombe. He hired Dennis Rickman as an apprentice. Dennis was the secret son of Den Watts by Paula Rickman, but Jack did not know this at the time. Jack meets Phil Mitchell through Phil's girlfriend Kate Morton, who Jack finds is an undercover police officer working in Jack's nightclub. Jack orders her to be killed but Phil talks him round and Jack agrees. Jack says that Phil owes him big time. Phil is now involved with The Firm. Jack orders Phil to shoot Dennis Rickman for betraying Jack. Phil holds a gun to Dennis but they both agree to kill Dalton. Dennis holds Dalton hostage and takes him to the woods. Dennis says he is Den Watts' secret son, and wants Dalton to pay for this as well as his other crimes. Dalton then reveals that Den is still alive and that has to make a difference. A train roars past and Dennis shoots Dalton dead. Andy Hunter takes over as leader of The Firm, and puts Den Watts truly in his place when Den returns. Andy clashes with Johnny Allen, a crime lord who pushes him off a bridge. Since then, it is unknown what has become of The Firm. Members Of The Firm Leaders *Jesper Scanlon (1986) *Mr Vinnicombe (1986-1989) *Jack Dalton (Bef 1989-2003) *Andy Hunter (2003-2005) Henchmen *Beresford *Vic (Crusher) *Brad Williams *Gregory Mantel *Den Watts *Dennis Rickman Category:Businesses